Cho in wonderland
by Princess Bird Blue
Summary: Kimball Cho decide quedarse más tarde de lo usual para poder enfrentar los sentimientos que tiene hacia cierto asesor de rubios cabellos y mirada azul, mientras está pensando en cómo resolver dicho dilema, ve un conejo blanco en el marco de la puerta…esperen, ¿Qué hace un conejo en las oficinas del BIC?, y porque todo esto le resulta tan familiar. Yaoi! Cho/Jane.


In wonderland.

Kimball Cho decide quedarse más tarde de lo usual para poder enfrentar los sentimientos que tiene hacia cierto asesor de rubios cabellos y mirada azul, mientras está pensando en cómo resolver dicho dilema, con sus pros y contras ve un conejo blanco en el marco de la puerta…esperen, ¿Qué hace un conejo en las oficinas del BIC?, y porque todo esto le resulta tan familiar casi como un Deja vu.

One-shot

**The mentalist**

Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane

¡El país de las maravillas!... ¿Si claro?

Fue un día rutinario y normal en las oficinas del BIC, investigaciones, discusiones, llamadas de atención de Lisbon, uno que otro problemilla y tomadas de pelo por parte de Jane, lo habitual. Después de tantas complicaciones pudieron resolver el caso como era de esperarse, a estas alturas todos estaban agotados sin más se fueron a sus casas, a tomar un merecido descanso, pero cierto asiático de mirada fría, decidió quedarse a resolver un problema que lo venía aquejando desde hace un buen rato. Solo recibiendo un "no te exijas demasiado" de parte de Grace, un "relájate hombre" de Rigsby y un cortes "cuídate" del alegre y a veces irritante Jane.

-No olvides cerrar cuando te vayas.-agrego la castaña mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba.-hasta mañana, que descanses Cho

-Igualmente jefa

Luego de esas pequeñas palabras, la sala quedo en silencio que fue aprovechado por el agente para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

_-¿Cómo es posible?, es serio que tiene carisma un toque de elegancia y una sutil forma de llamar la atención pero como puede ser posible que haya ocurrido "esto"_.-se recriminaba mentalmente haciendo gestos singulares, que en compañía de otra persona nunca aria.-_tiene que ser un error, este sentimiento debe de estar equivocado, no puedo sentir algo más que amistad por Jane, no negare que es atractivo, carismático, con un toque de inocencia combinada con una divertida y algo retorcida sensualidad pero ¡por dios! Me enamore de ese psicópata con cara de niño bueno_

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de un muy frustrado Cho, quien se jalaba los pelos por intentar ganar esta discusión haciendo caras y gestos poco apropiados para su fría y seria personalidad.

_-¡Concéntrate! no te desvíes del tema ¿en dónde íbamos?, así ya me acorde. Simplemente no puedo estar enamorado de Patrick. Es desobligado, molesto, arrogante, orgulloso y egoísta. Patrick Jane es lo opuesto a mí por todos los cielos_.-apretándose las cienes y dándoles un suave masaje, mientras intentaba llegar a algún lado con sus pensamientos banales.-_solo de pensar que él y yo formemos una pareja, es sumamente imposible, no por el hecho de ser ambos hombres, tengo muy en claro que soy bisexual_.-al pensar esto último se dio un golpe mental.-¡estoy muerto!

-Pero si lo ponemos en otro ángulo, cuando me entere que estaba en el hospital y que probablemente no pasaría la noche.-su gesto cambio radicalmente al recordarlo, y el mismo sentimiento que lo embargo ese día volvió a surgir.-yo no, no sabría q-que

- FLASHBACK -

-Aquí Cho, que sucede jefa.-respondió mientras investigaba en la computadora, junto con Van Pelt.-todo en orden

-Estamos en el hospital, hirieron a Jane. El doctor que lo atendió dice que tiene muy pocas probabilidades.-su vos intentaba sonar fuerte con cada palabra que pronunciaba.-la herida fue muy seria, no creen que pase la noche

-En tiendo

-Rigsby se quedara mientras resolvemos todo esto.-dijo intentando regular sus respiración.-ya tiene algo ¿Cho? ¡Me estas escuchando!

-Aun no hayamos nada.-respondió mecánicamente, sin poderse quitar de la mente las últimas palabras dichas por su superiora.-seguiremos buscando

-De acuerdo

Al concluir la llamada, todo era muy confuso para el asiático, en su cabeza no se dejaban de oír las palabras, "hirieron a Jane", "pocas posibilidades", "herida seria", "¡no creen que superviva!", sin ser consiente del porque un sentimiento de miedo comenzó a invadirlo y antes que supiera que estaba haciendo, ya estaba cruzando la puerta del BIC y dirigiendo a toda prisa hacia el hospital, para seguramente cubrir a su compañero y poder ver a ese hombre tan problemático.

- Fin del FLASHBACK -

Sin que lo pudiera evitar una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios, al recordar las caras de Van Pelt y Rigsby, por su impulsiva actitud y la tremenda llamada de atención de Lisbon.

-Valió la pena.-murmuro sin despegar la vista del suelo.-claro que la valió, ¡no cabe duda estoy jodido! irónico, ¿quién lo diría?, yo enamorado

Era tanta su distracción, que no se percató del trascurrir del tiempo, hasta que el reloj dios las once y media cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Suspiro con cansancio y se restregó los ojos. Cuando levanto la cabeza, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y en su marco había… ¿un conejo banco utilizando un chaleco y con un reloj de cadena en su pata derecha? Pestaño un par de veces para ver si desaparecía pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver que no sucedía nada, al contrario la bola de pelos se paró en sus patas traseras y movió su nariz en un gesto tierno.

-Muy bien, no es gracioso.-dijo incorporándose del sillón y dirigiéndose con paso seguro hacia el animalito.-y tú, fuera de aquí

El mamífero solo le lanzo una mirada severa, moviendo una de sus orejas y ladeando la cabeza.

-Agente Cho, esa no es forma de tratar a una visita

Kimball lucia desconcertado. Su boca se abría y cerraba como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, sus ojos parpadeaban una y otra vez que casi se desprendían de sus orbitas. Por todos los cielos, esto era tan irreal q ue casi pensó que se volvió loco, el ser peludo le estaba hablando.

-¡Oh!, cielos casi no hay tiempo.-dijo al mirar el pequeño reloj.-ya no queda tiempo ¡es tarde, voy a llegar tarde!

El animalito guardo el reloj en su bolsillo y salió a toda velocidad perdiéndose de inmediato por el pasillo. Cho por un momento se quedó hay parado, sin saber qué hacer pero de inmediato una inusual curiosidad se apodero de él y salió para perseguirlo, por todo el BIC e intentar cogerlo, hasta llegar a la sala de interrogatorios. El pequeño manojo blanco había empujado la puerta logrando colarse dentro. Cho le dio alcance pero tan pronto como piso el suelo, este desapareció.

-¡¿Pero qué caraj….?!.-las palabras murieron en un largo grito mientras caía, en lo que parecía ser un agujero de una madriguera de conejo.

Al sentir la caída, lo primero que intento fue agarrarse de las paredes que lo rodeaban ocasionando que diera vueltas de manera descontrolada, mareándolo un poco en el trayecto, con esto choco sin querer con lo que a siempre vista era un burro con muchos libros, los cuales al impactarse en su cuerpo se dispersaron por todas partes, provocando que se diera cuenta que las paredes de tierra que lo rodeaban había ramas de árboles las cuales sobresalían, intento sujetarse de ellas sin tener mucho éxito. Sin saber cómo callo sobre una cama la cual lo hizo revotar y dar dos maromeas en el aire, dándole un panorama más concreto de lo que lo rodeaba. Todo a su alrededor era una mezcla de objetos como mesas, papeleras, sillas, lámparas, carteles, entre otras cosas, quienes lo acompañaban durante su descenso pero lo más curioso era que estos objetos no se movían parecían más bien que flotaban a su alrededor.

La caída se sentía como si hubiera durado una eternidad, mientras se internaba más profundo los objetos iban en aumento era como un almacén de cosas arrumbadas que nadie utilizaba, cuando finalmente vio lo que parecía ser el fondo, inmediatamente intuyo que el impacto sería doloroso considerando la velocidad con la que descendía. Al chocar con el suelo para su asombro este se cuarteo llevándolo a otro cuarto.

Solo pronuncio una leve protesta mientras se levantaba y contemplaba su entorno, dándose cuenta que la habitación estaba de cabeza y antes que pudiera reaccionar era el quien estaba boca abajo lo que ocasionó que callera de nuevo, ya fastidiado se levanta e intenta ir a una de las cuatro puertas que visualiza sin poder abrir ninguna.

-Ábrete ¡vamos! Maldición.-dijo resoplando y revisando para ver si encuentra algo que le cierva en eso encuentra una llave que solo abre la puerta más pequeña.-estupendo

Regresa a la mesa para ver si hay algo más, en eso ve un frasco que dice "bébeme" sin pensarlo lo hace y al instante comienza a encogerse hasta tener 30cm, con esa estatura ya podía pasar por la puerta pero había otro problema su fuerza había disminuido debido a su actual estado lo que le hacía imposible girar la perilla, ni siquiera podía colocar la llave en la ranura.

-Maldición ¿porque a mí?

Mientras maldecía a todos los seres divinos que conocía, ve un pequeño cofre que estaba ubicado en la pata derecha de la mesa, se acerca a ella y ve un panecillo que dice "cómeme" y sin nada más que perder lo hace, en eso comienza a crecer hasta medir sorprendente 6 metros. Para esto solo resobre y vuelve a beber del frasco haciendo una nota mental de no tomar demasiado liquido ya que en su opinión savia a drenaje, comienza otra vez a encogerse hasta tener la altura de un Beagle adulto.

-Ya era hora, esto fue demasiado.-deja la botellita y se dirige hacia la salida.-espero que no haiga más sorpresas

Cuando jira la perilla y abre la puerta se encuentra con un paisaje que solo en sueños esperaría ver, era como un jardín, pero lo sorprendente eran las hiervas y flores tan altas como pequeños edificios, setas, hojas y lo que parecían ser hongos que le doblaban en tamaño

-Esto debe ser una broma, ¿Qué es este sitio?.-se preguntaba, mientras comenzaba a caminar y explorar el lugar.-tendré que preguntarle a la jefa, si sabía sobre esto

-Tropezando, dando vueltas…..Estoy bajo tierra, me caí…

Al escuchar la voz de una mujer cantando, Cho se quedó estático, en parte aliviado ya que no estaba solo en ese lugar. Miro alrededor, ya que la voz parecía estar cerca, sin embargo no pudo ver a nadie.

-…..Estoy enloqueciendo?...entonces donde estoy ahora?...…al revés…...y ahora no lo puedo entender…..

Trato de calmarse y percibir de donde venía ese tono familiar, siguió caminando, notando que la voz se intensificaba con cada paso quedaba.

-Y ahora no puedo detenerme…yo, yo llegare…yo, yo sobreviviré…..

Podía jurar que era la dirección correcta, el tono se hacía más fuerte, no le quedaba duda alguna esa voz se le hacía muy familiar, bastante familiar. Y efectivamente algunos pasos más pudo visualizar una silueta, que estaba encima de una seta, esperen ¡era un bosque de setas!, que era rodeado por una neblina bastante espesa.

-Cuando el mundo se esté derrumbando, cuando me caiga y pege contra el suelo…me daré la vuelta y correré…..no intentaras detenerme?...

Sin saber porque y dejando de lado su recién descubrimiento, dio un paso más cerca y pudo identificar a quien estaba a unos escasos metros enfrente de él, era Hightower. Al principio sintió calma, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar; ¿Por qué estaba vestida con una camiseta azul turquesa con la palabra "ABSOL" en letra cursiva de color amarillo, un chort del mismo color y tenis blancos? Y para variar fumando.

-Yo, no llorare…me encontré a mí misma en el país de….

-¿Supervisora Hightower?.-llama o más bien le interrumpe. La mencionada la mira con expresión seria

-¿Hightower?.-repitió en un tono bajo sin emoción.-¿quién es Hightower?

-Usted, obviamente.-respondo enfadado.-¿dónde estamos?, y ¿qué sitio es este?

-¿Dónde, porque?, la gente siempre quiere saber la razón que se oculta tras las cosas.-respondió, dando una fuerte inhalación, reteniéndola unos segundos y expulsándola en una densa y gran nube de humo.-¿por qué no simplemente aceptarlo?, déjame en paz, ya me hartaste

Era oficial ya lo ha visto todo, sin contar que su mandíbula casi toca el suelo, viendo el comportamiento que tenía su superiora, en un intentando de recobrar la compostura cruzo los brazos.

-Supervisora Hightower, ¿Qué es este lugar?.-dijo intentando que no se ollera su enfado.-y vuelva a decir que la estoy molestando y no respondo

-No sé quién es esa tan Hightower, a quien buscas. Pero mi nombre es Absolem, ¡cabeza hueca!.-dijo mientras le escupía el humo en la cara y se encogía de hombros.-y esto es el país de las maravillas

-Si claro y como se sale de este sitio

-Solo tienes que seguir el camino que te lleva al bosque de los susurros, ingenuo.-dijo suspirando de su amada pipa.-ya me has cansado con tus preguntas, hasta luego

Cho lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando la morena exhalo una gran cantidad de humo combinado con una risa de superioridad y desapareció como si fuera absorbida por un agujero invisible.

-Bueno, no importa.-comento, mientras seguía el camino que le indicaron, con la esperanza de salir de eso sitio de locos

Luego de caminar por una hora o más el paisaje que lo rodaba fue cambiando, dejando el jardín atrás y comenzando a internarse en un enorme bosque muy diferente del otro, este tenía un aspecto terrorífico y espeluznante sin mencionar que la luz se había reducido considerablemente dándole un aire más escalofriante.

-Esto no puede empeorar.-dijo empezando a preguntarse si era más sensato dar la vuelta, hasta que un destello dorado llamo su atención en una rama de un árbol cercano.-¿pero qué?

Al segur cambiando reconoció al asesor que tantos problemas le daba a todo al BIC, estaba vestido con su mismo traje de siempre y estaba parado en la rama como si nada, algo malo iba…..esperen eso que tiene en la cabeza eran, ¿orejas de gato? Era oficial empezaba a darle miedo todo esto.

-Jane, ¿Que estás haciendo haya arriba?, puedes caerte y romperte algo ¿Por qué elegiste un árbol?

La sonrisa del rubio consultor se extendió en una longitud inhumana, que aterrorizaría hasta el mismo guasón.

-No sé quién es ese Jane, del que hablas. Yo soy el gato de Cheshire.-respondió alegremente mientras se sentaba y agitaba la mano como todo un monarca.-o sonriente como prefieras decirme

-Debes de estar bromeando.-dijo tan sereno como siempre, mientras lo analizaba minuciosamente

-No, ¿Por qué bromearía con mi propio nombre?, ni que fuera el sombrerero o esa liebre histérica

-Sabes que, yo me largo.-sin más retomo su camino ignorando al rubio

-!Oye¡ eso no se hace, ¿Dónde vas?.-pregunto sorprendido y notando que no le hacían caso comenzó a desvanecerse.-no me puedes dejar así

-No te ofendas, solo llevo algo de prisa.-dijo sin inmutarse, siguiendo su camino.-eso es todo, adiós

-Solo es descortés.-apareciendo enfrente de el con un pequeño puchero.-y más si eres una visita, además te puedo ayudar

-Bueno ya que, gato de…-su monologo fue interrumpido ya que el susodicho desapareció de repente.-si yo te puedo ayudar, que ayuda

-No seas desesperado guapo.-al oírlo, solo tuvo que alzar su cabeza y hay estaba de nuevo en el árbol.-relájate, sino te saldrán arugas

-Jan….gato de Cheshire, ¡bájate de una vez!, no tengo tiempo

El mencionado salto con una agilidad digna de cualquier felino aterrizando perfectamente y con un toque de elegancia en sus dos pies, y una linda pero larga cola no se dejaba de mover atrás de su espalda baja.

-Vaya, vaya sí que eres guapo, desde haya arriba no podía apreciarte bien y ni decir de nuestro encuentro.-comento animadamente, mientras desaparecía y aparecía su mano.- de hace unos segundos lo malo es que te cargas un carácter digno de un dragón lanza fuego

-Este no es el momento para tus juegos y ¿Cómo hiciste eso?.-interrogo, ignorando lo último dicho.-podrías dejar de mover tu….cola

-En primer lugar tengo la capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad.-dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos.-y en segundo lugar, ¿Qué tienes contra mi colita?, acaso no es linda

-Es por esto que me voy.-intentando disimular lo embobado que se encontraba por contemplar la linda extremidad moverse.-apretar de mi camino

Solo obtuvo una sonrisa nada confiable del rubio gato, y antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa el lindo minino se le adelante.

-Bueno, bueno ya enserio.-sonriendo más amigablemente.-dígame guapo, en que le puedo ayudar

-¿Podrías decirme, que camino debo seguí para salir de aquí?

-Eso depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar.-dijo con aire misterioso

-No me importa mucho el sitio.-respondió

-Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes.-aclaro sonriendo

-…..siempre que llegue a una parte.-añadió el asiático

-¡Oh, siempre llegaras a alguna parte.-aseguro sin dejar de sonreír.-si caminas lo suficiente!

Luego de esas palabras, se quedaron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos mientras uno pensando que esta conversación no tenía vuelta de hoja y el otro intentando no fastidiar tanto a su invitado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por peculiares gruñidos provenientes del estómago del asiático los cuales rompieran la atmosfera que se formaba. Las orejitas de Jane cayeron dándole una expresión tierna mientras su cara demostraba desaprobación con un pequeño puchero de molestia.

-¿No has comido todavía? Entonces ve hacia allí.-señalo un pequeño camino de color blanco.-mis amigos te darán algo de comer, pero no bebas de su te, no le ponen leche

El asiático asistió sintiéndose frustrado por los acosamientos que constantemente cambian. El rubio solo sonrió de nuevo y beso su mejilla susurrando:

-Te veré luego.-al decir eso su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer, dejando la cabeza frotando por los aires. Ante esto Cho puso una expresión enojada mesclada con asombro, mientras veía como la cabeza por si sola desaparecía dejando solo los felinos ojos azules y su enorme sonrisa.-sigue el camino, guapo

-!Jane¡.-protesto

-No te desvíes ¡y veras el final!.-agrego antes de desvanecerse por completo

Tan pronto se recuperó de la impresión, se dirigió hacia el camino blanco, no supo si era porque ya estaba más que arto de ese lugar, pero antes que se diera cuanta en frente de él se encontraba un amplio jardín, de tamaño normal, donde una larga mesa estaba acomodada en el centro. En la cual se podía apreciar a dos personas a las que reconoció enseguida como Van Pelt y Rigsby, quienes estaban acompañadas por un ratón blanco que viste un pantalón de montar y un dodo de color azul que usaba un chaleco del mismo color que el pero más oscuro, sin contar que lleva unas gafas junto con un bastón. Por alguna extraña razón ya no le impresionaba nada de lo que viera, total ha visto cosas más locas en todo su recorrido.

-Bienvenido.-dijo Rigsby, quien se trepo a la mesa y camino encima de ella tirando algunas tazas, platos y uno que otro florero.-yo soy el sombrero, ¡siéntate aquí, siéntate aquí por favor!, hace mucho que no tenemos invitados

-Deja eso de lado, Rigsby ayud...-pero se vio interrumpido ya que Wayne lo jalo arriba de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar sobre ella, ocasionando otro desastre.-eres molesto, lo sabes

-Todo me lo dicen, pero como ves has llegado en un buen momento.-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, sentándolo en una silla a su lado.-estamos tomando te

En eso se oyen las risas despreocupados de los demás, quienes intentan seguir tomando te o comiendo en los platos y tasas rotas, mientas charlan entre ellos de cosas sin sentido.

-Que tonto, se me olvido presentarme.-dijo Grace con una carcajada demente.-soy la liebre de marzo y ellos son Mallymkun y dodo.-señalando a los mencionados mientras sus largas orejas de conejo se retorcían así ella, mientras que se reía de la nada junto con los otros.-reconozco a este chico

-Vamos chico, no te quedes callado, ¡toma algo de te!.-insistió el sombrerero quien le extendía una tacita medio rota y le servía en una tetera toda desquebrajada.-estas en una fiesta de te

-Festejemos que hoy es un buen día.-interrumpió el ratoncito comiendo un pai de limón.-es un fantástico día

-Si.-dijeron los demás, ignorando al asiático quien se paró y comenzó a alejarse, mientras los escuchaba reír, aventarse tasas y floreros entre ellos

Cuando estaba lo bastante lejos se permitió escupir las palabras que tenía atoradas desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Ya he tenido suficiente.-soltó gruñendo.- todos en este lugar están locos

El camino parecía que no tenía fin, pero antes que perdiera todas las esperanzas ve a los lejos una entrada adornada y rodeada por matorrales con rosas rojas y enormes flores de diferentes colores. Ante que pudiera tocar la puerta, esta se abre mostrando al conejo blanco quien estaba vestido con un traje blanco al estilo monarca, con un par de mangas largas de color rojo y adornado con corazones.

-Que sorpresa verlo por aquí, agente Cho.-dijo en un tono de sorpresa.-a estas alturas creí que había salido del país de las maravillas

-No me dijiste como te llamabas

-Tmctwisp, para servirle.-hizo una reverencia

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, de la puerta emergieron, cartas de póquer quieres portaban armas y de tras de ellas dos personas normales, a quienes Kimball reconoció como Lisbon y Kristina Fyre, quienes vestían elegantemente un par de vestidos uno completamente blanco con adornos plateados y el otro era una combinación de negro, blanco, dorado y rojo distribuido en diferentes parte con adornos de corazones.

-¿Jefa?.-llama vacilante, la portadora del vestido blanco detuvo su discusión y lo observo y enseguida formo una sonrisa llena de amor y comprensión.

-Que linda sorpresa, miren a quien tenemos.-hablo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos.-tu muchacho, no eres de por aquí, o me equivoco

-Es correcto

-Cállate, hombre extraño, ¿Qué no sabes respetar a tu superiores?.-grito la otra mujer en cólera, girando su cabeza en forma enfadada.-y tu Mirana deja de ser tan testaruda

-Iracebeth ¿dónde quedaron tu modales?, mil perdones.-agrego haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.-pero que descorteses somos, permítenos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Mirana son la Reina Blanca y ella es mi hermana mayor Iracebeth la Reina Roja

-No tenemos que rebajarnos a su altura. Todos saben quiénes somos.-mirando al asiático de arriba abajo.-ya me canse de todo esto !perderá la cabeza¡

-¿Qué ha dicho?

En eso unas cartas de corazones comienza a acercar, Cho mira a Lisbon, rogándole con la mirada que le ayudara. La alegre y simpática mujer solo sonríe en respuesta y pone una mano en el brazo de su hermana mayor e hace un gesto hacia los soldados para detenerlos.

-Beth, por favor no tienes que córtale la cabeza.-poniendo ojotos de cachorrito.-no te ha hecho nada

-No me engañaras con era mirada de cordero.-zafándose del agarre y mirándola con rencor.-crees que por tener esa mirada todos caerán a tus pies, como mama y papa ¡pues te equivocas!

-Solo quiero que paremos de pelear

-No dejare de luchar, la corona es mía.-empezando a hacer rabietas.-yo soy mayor que tu

Sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar otra discusión dio inicio, solo teniendo de espectadores a las cartas de corazón, a un muy confundido Cho y un conejo que miraba constantemente el reloj algo nervioso.

-Disculpen majestades.-comenzó a hablar intentando no tartamudear.-pero los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento

-Cierto, gracias por recordárnoslo Tmctwisp.-dejando a un a lado la discusión y poniendo su más alegre cara.-aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-De echo majestad, los preparativos están listos.-dijo retorciéndose las patas con nerviosismo.-solo hay que esperar

-Entonces que estás haciendo aun aquí, pelusa blanca.-bufo enojada Fyre.-vete a esperar a los invitados y no estorbes, si valoras tu cabeza

-Enseguida majestad.-haciendo una reverencia y saliendo lo más rápido que podía hacia el jardín a atacar la orden dada

-Y tu insolente saco de huesos.-apuntando hacia el asiático.-ve a ayudarle a ese tonto mamífero, si te veo vagando por aquí perderás la cabeza

-Beth

-Como sea, esto no se quedara así.-dando manotazos al aire.-¡¿que alguien me traiga tartas de frambuesa!?, rápido

Solo se ve que los sirvientes van de un lado al otro intentando conseguir las dichosas tartas, tropezando unos contra otros.

-Me disculpo Beth, es algo difícil

-No hay problema

En eso se oye un acorde de trompeta anunciando la llegada de los invitados, lo cual pone a Lisbon feliz y a su hermana no tanto, sin más que perder invita al extranjero que la acompañe y conozca más de su reino.

-Atención, todos atención.-hablo una rana quien estaba totalmente erguida.-presentando a sus majestades las reinas blanca y roja

En eso con paso firme entran las soberanas del submundo, tan imponente como siempre, su presencia era tan impresionante que nadie se atrevía a realizar algún movimiento por temor a hacer castigado.

-Les doy gracias por acudir al banquete organizado por nosotras.-comento la amable Mirana, con sus sutiles movimientos de manos.-sean bienvenido y sin más distracciones. Disfruten del evento

Así dio inicio la festividad, en un par de minutos la atmosfera era agradable en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto los invitados como las anfitrionas estaba relajados, hasta la malhumorada Iracebeth estaba disfrutando a su manera, su hermanita estaba hablando de lo más relajado con Bayard quien le contaba lo encantadores y tiernos que eran sus cachorros, por otro lado estaban la liebre de marzo junto con Mallymkun y el sombrerero intentando reanudar su fiesta de te ocasionando que en un par de momentos la histérica liebre lanzara cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

-Llegas tarde.-protesta

Mientras reía tan locamente como siempre, se podía contemplar a Alicia entretenida conversando con Absolem quien le daba uno que otro consejo junto con su amigo el dodo, quien asistía a cada palabra dicho por la oruga azul y por último se contemplaban al gato de Cheshire, quien bebía te de jazmín muy relajadamente junto a Tmctwisp el cual para variar estaba más nervioso de lo usual y a lado de él se encontraba Kimball que no despegaba su mirada de Jane, el cual por estar molestando al pobre conejito no se percató de las miradas que le lanzaba el asiático.

-Creo que iré por más bayas

-Vamos Tmctwisp, no seas miedoso.-solo recibe una mirada de desaprobación de conejito.-de acuerdo, que aburrido

-No te diviertes.-interrogo sin despegar su mirada.-es un buen ambiente

-Lo sé es solo que soy muy travieso, no puedo estar sin hacer nada.-encogiéndose de hombros.-son cosas de gatos

-Claro

-Iré por más te.-sonriendo mientras desaparece con lentitud.-no me tardo

Cuando desaparece por completo, Cho suspira con pereza mesclado con frustración, sin saberlo se le acerca, el sombrero.

-¿Que sucede chico?.-pone cara traviesa combinada con una risa divertida.-te comió la lengua el gato

-…..

-Vamos a leguas se nota que mueres por sonriente.-dándole un codazo.-¿qué te detiene?, no me digas que es porque es un gato y tu un humano

-No es solo que…..

Al inesperado silencio, lo dice todo o al menos para el loco sombrerero era una clara señal de lo que sucedía con ese hombre de mirada fría, solo sonrió con más emoción esto era tan divertido.

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un cuervo y un escritorio?

-No

-Cuando la sepas dímelo.-con esto se aleja dejando al pobre asiático desconcertado

Al poco tiempo llega la morena quien ve al sombrerero alejarse con una sonrisa para nada confiable, decide ayudar al cabeza hueca a resolver su dilema a moroso, no por nada es el más savia del submundo.

-Parece que algo te atormenta.-dijo con aires misteriosos, mientras toma asiento a su lado y fumaba su amada pipa.-cabeza hueca, porque siempre las personas complican todo

-No sé a qué te refieres.-contesto con un tono frio y serio.-porque no vas con esa tal Alicia y con tu amigo el dodo

-Solo resolveré un par de problemas.-se encogió de hombro.-cuando piensas admitir que se sientes atraído por ese sujeto

-No tengo idea de quien hablas.-contesto sin emoción

-!No hay más ciego peor que el que no quiere ver¡.-contraataco mirándolo.-pero eso sí, si no hacen nada ¡lo perderás!, y si no me crees mira al frente

Permitiendo que la curiosidad le ganara, dirige su mirada al frente y de inmediato se molesta, por lo se desarrolla a unos metros de ellos. Al frente se encontraban Lisbon y Fyre quienes no dejaban de "molestar" al pobre Jane, quien a estas alturas ya no sabía qué hacer si fingir que les prestaba atención o desaparecer, claro que la última era la más viable pero por temor a lastimar su integridad no se atrevió hacerlo.

-Pobre de sonriente, pasa siempre que las majestades organizan un evento.-inhalando e su pipa y expulsando el humo cerca del agente.-por lo normal ellas, organizan estas reuniones con el único propósito de ver y estar cerca de sonriente. Estas siembre quieren estar cerca de él verlo sonreír. Le dan caricias discretas en sus hombros, espalda y una que otra en su espalda baja.-soltando una carcajada ocasionando que el humo se dispersara.-deberías ver como se pone todo rojito como un tomate y empieza a balbucear están mono, pero eso no es todo presumen todos sus logro y a sañas para llamar su atención ¡son verdaderas acosadoras!

-¿Y qué hace Jan…sonriente?

-Pues nada ¿Qué quieres que haga?, si las rechaza de seguro Iracebeth ordena que le corten la cabeza.-respondió si muchas ganas.- y Marina tal vez llore desconsoladamente

-Mmmm…

-Eres tan divertido !cabeza hueca¡.-dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda, mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia la reina Mirana, quien al ver la acercase se olvida del rubio y se dirige a darle alcance para que se siente con ella a comadrear, en algún otro lugar.

-¿Entonces que aras extraño?.-pregunto de improviso la muchachita de rubios cabellos apareciendo de quien sabe dónde.-todos tenemos derecho a darnos una oportunidad

-Sabe me caía mejor, cuando te mantenías lejos de mi.-dijo recuperándose del pre-infarto.- a todos esto ¿porque?, se les dio a todo mundo, por preguntarme lo mismo

-Bueno como dicen, el que no arriesga nada, nada obtiene.-ignorando su reclamo dándole un apretón en el hombro como señal de ánimo.-piénsalo de este modo, si tele confiesa tal vez descubres que el siente lo mismo por ti

-Es imposible.-agrego

-Solo si crees, que lo es.-respondió con seguridad

-Y si no, me corresponde.-murmuro bajito

-Pues lo conquistas, con detalles regalos, cosas de ese estilo.-sonriéndole.-pero aquí entre nos has algo o sino sonriente terminara siendo violado

-Eso sí que no.-dijo con voz seria al ver que el pobre gatito estaba siendo manoseado por la reina roja.-gracias, creo

-No hay de qué, pero deja echarte una manita.-guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a acercarse donde estaba el rubio gato y la histérica reina roja.-su majestad Iracebeth, cuanto tiempo

-Eres tu Alicia, no has cambiado en nada.-bufo, sin interrumpir las caricias descaradas que le daba al pobre gatito.-dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a pedirle unos consejos.-haciendo una reverencia.-majestad

-Así, pues dime.-dijo entusiasmada

-Podemos hablarlo en privado.-mirando de reojo a sonriente.-es algo de suma importancia

-Ya veo.-soltando a Jane.-sígueme

Comienzan a alejarse y sin que la reina se dé cuenta la rubia voltea hacia atrás y le giñe un ojo al felino en forma de complicidad, solo obtuvo una mirada de gratitud y un movimiento de cabeza de sonriente; mientras se empiezan a perder conforme avanzan.

-Se lo agradezco, de verdad, aunque sea una charlatana.-dijo escuchando al asiático acercándose.-entonces agente Cho, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Al percatarse del silencio voltea su carita donde se suponía que tenía que estar el de mirada fría, y efectivamente él se encontraba observándolo con una calma perturbadora.

-Podrías dejar de hacerlo.-pregunto nerviosamente-comienzas a asustarme

Solo obtuvo un sorpresivo abrazo que lo deja un poco aturdido, ya que se imaginaba otra cosa, sin saber cómo o porque el asiático lo pega más a su cuerpo y comienza un masaje lento pero firme, intentando consolándolo de la casi violación.

-Eres lindo a tu manera, pero ya es hora de que te vayas.-el asiático lo mira confundo

-No temas arriesgarte, todo saldrá bien.-con esto último se acerca a su oído y murmura un muy suave "viaje bueno, Kimball" para alejarse y antes que pudiera preguntar cualquier otra cosa, una voz extremadamente familiar repite su nombre constantemente, mira a su alrededor buscando la fuente.

-¿Cho?

No encontraba la causa y antes que pudiera reaccionar su entorno comenzó a transfigurarse a un paisaje negro, sonriente empieza a difuminarse y luego nada.

-¿Cho?, !oye Cho¡

El asiático comienza a abrir los ojos.

-!¿Cho?¡

Empieza a distingue la imagen de Jane quien está a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, lo cual lo hizo saltar e incorporarse del sillón por el susto ocasionado, cuando mira a su alrededor, se encuentra en la oficina con un Jane mirándolo con suma curiosidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, !Cho¡

Parpadeo una y otra vez, dándose cuenta que estaba en las oficinas y a juzgar por los rayos que se colaban por las ventanas, ya había amanecido.

-¿Cho?.-repitió

-No es nada, estoy bien.-exclamo con voz aguda y se puso de pie.-solo se me fue el tiempo, ya sabes

-Mentiroso.-agrego sonriendo.-vamos dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-No es nada, simplemente un sueño incoherente.-al ver que no lo convencía agrego.-déjalo así, ¿Qué hora es?

-son las 7:45am.-respondio formando un puchero de molestia.-no cambies el tema

-Veras, yo.-al ver que el psíquico no cedía y comenzaba a acercarse mas no pudo evitar pensar en la cercanía que tuvo con sonriente y lo bien que se sintió.-perdón

-Porque te….-no pudo terminar de preguntar, ya que sintió que Cho tomo su rostro entre sus manos besándole, de manera suave, juntando apenas sus labios en un toque sutil sin prisas casi rozándolos, sin dobles intenciones. Al separarse le sonrió.-eso es todo

Patrick mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el toque, al sentir la separación los abrió e instintivamente, sujeto la camisa blanca del contrario para impedir su marcha.-no te vayas.-murmuro bajo sin dejarlo de ver, pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara con lo que había dejado inconcluso. Solo obtuvo una pequeña risita del asiático que no dudo en complacerlo.

Sin soltarle y tomando un poco de valor, recorto la distancia que los separaba, para ser ahora el quien le besara, enredando sus manos en el cuello del agente y siendo correspondido de manera rápida por este.

-¡Es un buen besador!.-pronuncio al separarse, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.-¿no dirá nada?

-Cállate.-murmuro bajo mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura haciéndolo sobresaltarse.-!solo cállate¡

-¿Qué preten…-la pregunta murió por la boca del contrario, quien aprovecho la distracción del rubio para colar su lengua por la cavidad. Por lo rápido de los acontecimientos Jane solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa sintiendo como el agarre en su cintura aumentaba pegándolo más al otro cuerpo, haciéndole soltar pequeños gemidos.

Gracias a esos sonidos Cho tomo más confianza subiendo una de sus manos y colocándola en la nuca del rubio intensificando el beso volviéndolo apasionado y algo salvaje, provocando más gemidos que morían debido al contacto. A estas alturas Patrick dejándose llevar por las sensaciones enredo nuevamente sus brazos en el cuello del asiático, así estuvieron hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-Guarda silencio.-murmuro cerrando los ojos para no ver los de su compañero, mientras se pegaba más al contrario sin soltarlo.-quiero disfrutarlo

Como respuesta el consultor lo abraza, dándole la más sincera sonrisa que tiene, ocasionándole al asiático una pequeña mueca que se podía interpretar como una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Me lo pedirás

-¿Eres imposible?, lo sabes

-Anda, estoy esperando

-Patrick Jane, ¿quieres ser mi novio?.-dijo sin tacto tan serio como siempre

-Sí, claro que sí.-sonriéndole, sosteniéndole la mirada. Para luego volver a fundir en otro beso más demandante, al separarse comienzan a alejarse, mientras Jane intenta sacarle información a su novio, claro que sin mucho éxito.

-Deja de insistir, no te lo diré.-sentencio cruzando la puerta para dirigirse al elevador, seguido del rubio asesor.-es inútil, no sacaras nada

-!No sea así Kim¡

Solo ve como suspira con pesar, pidiendo paciencia para no matarlo o aventarlo por alguna ventana cercana.

-Bueno no me digas.-cambiando su puchero de molestia por una sonrisa gatuna.-y dime te gustan las palomitas de maíz

-Nunca cambias.-dijo desabrochándose un poco la corbata sin detenerse.-creo que he perdido la cabeza.-concluyo dándole una pequeña sonrisa de lado

Casi de inmediato siente que lo sujetan del ante-brazo y le dan vuelta, topándose enseguida con unos ojos azules mirándolo con complicidad.

-Eso me temo, estás loco.- tomando su cara entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos.-pero te diré un secreto.-sonriéndole.-las mejores personas lo están

Al terminar de decirlo le da un pequeño pero cariñoso beso en los labios sin dejarle de sonreír y reanudan su caminata tomados de las manos.

Pero sin que ninguno lo notara de la oficina en donde estaban, justo encima de la mesita cercana a la puerta, estaba recostado un gato adulto de pelaje gris casi negro con líneas verdes distribuidas por todas partes y de unos grandes ojos verdes, quien los ve marcharse, este solo mueve su esponjosa y peluda cola de un lado a otro.

Mientras su boca se extiende por todo su rostro, formando una sonrisa lo cual permite contemplar sus afilados y pulcros dientes, haciendo un tenebroso conjunto con sus inmensos ojos al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la nada.

Fin…


End file.
